Dark Paradise
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: [Prequel de The Maze Runner] Et si Thomas et Newt s'étaient connus avant d'être envoyés dans le Labyrinthe... Et si ils étaient devenus amis en dépit de la cruauté du système... Et si ils étaient tombés amoureux envers et contre tout...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien publié, en tout cas sur ce site, mais on va réparer ça vite fait !

Je reviens donc à mes premiers amours, le Newmaaas ! J'ai replongé dans le fandom TMR avec la sortie de The Kill Order, que j'ai acheté la jour de sa sortie et dévoré en 3 jours. Et laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai été déçue...Oser appeler ça un préquel, alors qu'on a droit à juste deux pauvres chapitres au sujet de Thomas, pour nous raconter des trucs que l'on sait déjà, c'est un scandale ! Va brûler en enfer, James Dashner ! Moi qui voulait des infos sur la création du Labyrinthe, la vie de Thomas et des autres garçons au WICKED, bah je peux me les mettre quelque part...J'ai donc décidé de m'écrire le préquel de mes rêves, rien que ça lol. En tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux !

Le nombre de chapitres n'est pas encore définitif. J'ai essayé d'utiliser au maximum les données des 4 bouquins pour rendre mon univers cohérent, mais j'ai fait quelques petites modifs, comme le fait que Newt ne fasse pas partie du premier groupe envoyé dans le Labyrinthe (et puis bravo à toi James Dashner pour avoir établi des chronologies incompatibles entre la trilogie et le préquel ! Ça m'a bien pris la tête!). Les explications sur le background seront données au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à demander, mais il y a des chances que les réponses à vos questions apparaissent de toute façon dans les chapitres suivants.

Les paroles utilisées sont celles de Dark Paradise de Lana Del Rey. Je trouve qu'elles collent parfaitement à l'histoire, ça paraîtra d'ailleurs de plus en plus évident au fur et à mesure !

Je ne possède pas ces paroles, ni les persos de cette histoire, blababla.

Bonne lecture, et s'il vous plaiiiit laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

(Et merci à ma Nella d'amour pour ses commentaires géniaux, ses encouragements, et aussi de m'avoir aidé à remettre mes idées en ordre!)

* * *

_..._

_All my friends tell me I should move on_

_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_

_That's how you sang it_

_Loving you forever can't be wrong_

_Even thought you're not here, won't move on_

_That's how we played it_

_And there's no remedy for memory_

_Your face is like a melody_

_It won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark Paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_All my friends ask my why I stay strong_

_Tell 'em when you find true love, it lives on_

_That's why I stay here_

_..._

_03 Janvier 2030_

Six ans. Cela fait très exactement six ans aujourd'hui que je suis arrivé au quartier général du WICKED, par une nuit d'orage comme je n'en avais alors jamais connue, avec pour tout bagage un sac détrempé vissé sur le dos et une peur panique au creux de l'estomac.

J'avais à peine dix ans. Je venais de subir un voyage de plusieurs heures en berg, vers une destination inconnue, avec pour unique réconfort quelques vagues tapotements de l'épaule de la part de personnes qui m'étaient tout aussi inconnues. Je venais de quitter mon foyer, ma mère. Mon univers entier venait de s'écrouler une seconde fois.

Six ans déjà. Ce n'est pas spécialement le genre d'anniversaire que j'ai envie de fêter.

Je jette un œil à la pendule accrochée au dessus de la porte de ma chambre. _Ma chambre...Une cellule, oui_... 12h25. Avec un soupir, je m'arrache au confort de mon lit et décide de me rendre au réfectoire, bien que cette stupide idée de date anniversaire bourdonne désagréablement dans un recoin de mon cerveau et me coupe l'appétit, comme chaque année d'ailleurs. Mais un peu d'activité et de présence humaine ne pourra pas me faire de mal.

L'un des privilèges de travailler à la fois avec et pour le WICKED est de disposer d'une certaine liberté de déplacement au sein du QG. Contrairement aux sujets tests, dont chaque minute de chaque journée est rigoureusement planifiée. En fait, nous ne sommes que deux à profiter de cet avantage. Deux seulement à avoir acquis - sans bien avoir compris pourquoi d'ailleurs - ce statut spécifique.

Teresa est arrivée il y a quatre ans. De longs cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres de biche apeurée, agrandis par la peur que lui inspirait tous ces gens en costumes vert bizarres, qui nous assuraient le plus naturellement du monde que nous représentions le salut de l'humanité. Nous avions le même âge, et elle semblait tout aussi terrifiée que moi lorsque j'avais débarqué deux années auparavant. Je me suis tout de suite pris d'affection pour elle. Une fois sa première batterie de tests psychologiques passée, le verdict est tombé. Surdouée, comme moi. Et immune.

Je me rappelle encore parfaitement du jour où la chancelière Paige nous a convoqués en personne, peu de temps après, pour nous expliquer cette notion d'immunité dont nous n'avions encore jamais entendue parler. Certes, nous savions qu'on nous avait amenés au WICKED pour y subir divers tests, dans le but d'établir un vaccin contre le virus qui avait décimé un vaste pan de la population au cours de la dernière décennie. Mais nous ne savions pas exactement pourquoi on nous avait choisis, nous plutôt que d'autres. La réponse était simple. Outre nos exceptionnelles facultés intellectuelles, les tests avaient confirmé notre résistance au fameux virus. Et Teresa et moi étions pour l'instant les seuls sujets à combiner ces deux forces, d'où l'intérêt que le WICKED avait développé pour nous. C'est là qu'ils nous avaient proposé – ou plutôt imposé, comme si nous avions le choix – de travailler avec eux. Nous continuerions bien évidemment de subir des tests, mais en plus de ça, nous serions amenés à étudier nous-mêmes les autres sujets, pour déceler leurs potentiels, et à assister les scientifiques dans leurs recherches. Ces nouvelles responsabilités s'accompagneraient d'un certain assouplissement quant à notre surveillance et nos libertés, au sein des bâtiments du QG uniquement. Car ce n'était pas comme si notre statut de petits chiens savants du WICKED allait nous permettre de renouer avec le monde extérieur et les familles desquelles on nous avait arrachés. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser.

Je dois avouer que Teresa a toujours été beaucoup plus enthousiaste que moi quant aux méthodes employées par le WICKED. En la voyant agiter joyeusement la main dans ma direction alors que je pénètre dans le réfectoire, elle me ferait presque pitié. A sa décharge, être choisie par l'organisation était probablement ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Contrairement à moi, elle n'avait ni parent, ni maison à regretter. Presque toute sa famille avait été décimée lors des éruptions solaires, et les quelques parents éloignés qu'elle connaissait encore avaient bien assez de difficultés à assurer leur propre survie sans avoir à assumer de charge supplémentaire. Elle avait donc été envoyée dans un des nombreux orphelinats qui s'étaient retrouvés rapidement bondés après l'hécatombe provoquée par les éruptions, trimbalée de foyer en foyer durant des années. Je ne sais pas trop comment le WICKED a réussi à mettre la main sur elle, mais au final son avenir est probablement plus sûr ici qu'entre les murs crasseux d'un bâtiment surpeuplé. Probablement.

Pour ma part, si j'approuve entièrement les objectifs de l'organisation, j'émets de plus en plus de doutes quant à la régularité de ses pratiques. Jusque là, rien de véritablement alarmant, mais j'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps, certaines discussions s'interrompent à mon arrivée, comme si on cherchait à me cacher des choses. A me tenir à l'écart de certaines décisions. Je sais très bien que le WICKED ne nous dit pas tout, à Teresa et à moi, c'est même plutôt logique, nous ne sommes que des adolescents après tout. Certaines opérations nous dépassent et ne nous concernent pas. La chancelière a été très claire là-dessus, et nous l'avons accepté sans problèmes. Mais depuis le lancement du projet Labyrinthe, j'ai l'impression que la donne a légèrement changé. Qu'il ne s'agit plus uniquement de protéger les enfants que nous étions en évitant de nous confier des secrets d'Etat effrayants. Mais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'empêcher que nous ne nous opposions au système.

Je m'efforce de balayer ces pensées parasites et m'assois à la table de Teresa en grimaçant un vague sourire. Je la laisse faire la conversation. Elle semble très excitée en me racontant par le menu les derniers tests de QI qu'elle vient de passer, mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Cela se produit de plus en plus souvent en fait...

Soyons clair. J'apprécie Teresa. Vraiment. Elle est la seule véritable amie que j'ai parmi les douzaines d'enfants et d'adolescents vivant dans les QG du WICKED. La seule qui soit sur un pied d'égalité avec moi, aussi la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai la pleine permission de nouer des liens. Parce que ce n'est pas que le WICKED prohibe les relations entre sujets, pas officiellement du moins, mais on sait tous qu'il y a des bornes à ne pas dépasser, même en tant que privilégié. Nous sommes dans un centre de recherches scientifiques, pas dans une colonie de vacances. La surveillance permanente dont nous faisons l'objet est bien là pour nous le rappeler. Je suis parfaitement conscient que nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance à mener, et que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous en laisser détourner, mais au fond, je crois que la véritable raison qui pousse le WICKED à limiter les interactions entre sujets est d'empêcher toute tentative d'organisation pouvant mener à un éventuel mouvement de révolte. J'en ai déjà parlé à Teresa, mais elle se contente en général de hausser les épaules en m'accusant d'avoir les idées tordues.

En parlant d'idée tordue...J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques temps, Teresa devient un peu trop tactile avec moi. Et qu'elle fait preuve d'une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir que l'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux. Jusque là, ça ne m'avait jamais réellement dérangé. Après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis suffisamment longtemps, et je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. Mais là, je sens que c'est différent. Que quelque chose a changé dans son comportement. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et son attitude finit par me mettre franchement mal à l'aise.

Je finis de déjeuner à la hâte, et m'excuse de devoir la laisser, prétextant un rapport urgent à rendre à un des médecins. Elle a l'air un peu déçu, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Je peux sentir son regard vrillé à ma nuque en m'éloignant à grands pas vers la sortie du réfectoire.

Une fois dans le couloir, je m'appuie lourdement contre le mur. Il n'y a personne en vue, chose suffisamment rare pour être appréciée. Je me laisse glisser au sol et enroule mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées. Un réflexe que j'ai conservé de mon enfance, pour me réconforter lorsque je me sentais seul. Ou effrayé. Parce que oui, je me sens seul. Entouré de dizaines de jeunes de mon âge, je me sens seul. Et parfois même, prisonnier. Cela fait six ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds hors des QG du WICKED, mis à part quelques rares sorties de reconnaissance en berg. Je ne connais plus du monde extérieur que ce que les images des écrans de télévision veulent bien m'en montrer. Que ce que le WICKED veut bien m'en montrer.

_Tu es trop précieux, Thomas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre_.

J'entends ce refrain depuis tellement longtemps qu'il est comme gravé dans ma mémoire. Et j'étouffe. J'étouffe au milieu de ces hordes de scientifiques douteux, j'étouffe au milieu de ces personnes que je côtoie chaque jour sans avoir le droit de les connaître véritablement. J'étouffe aux côtés de ma meilleure amie qui veut apparemment être plus que ma meilleure amie. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne semble pas y avoir d'issue à tout ça. En tout cas pas d'issue proche. Un vaccin contre un virus aussi puissant, ça ne se trouve pas en claquant des doigts. Et en attendant, je suis coincé là, à ressasser les vestiges d'un passé chaque jour plus lointain, et à me ronger les sangs sur un avenir des plus incertains.

Une larme dégringole le long de ma joue, et je serre les poings à m'en faire mal. Mais je ne craquerai pas. J'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si cela devait être le cas. Et si jamais le WICKED décidait soudainement que je ne faisais plus l'affaire ? Si je les décevais ? Je ne veux même pas y penser.

Je respire un grand coup et me relève. Juste à temps. Un gardien vient de tourner à l'angle du couloir, et je suis soulagé qu'il n'ait pas assisté à mon accès de faiblesse. Cela m'évite une discussion des plus gênantes.

Comme je n'ai rien de prévu durant les deux prochaines heures, je décide de tuer le temps en allant faire un tour du côté des salles d'Effacement.

L'Effacement. Encore une pratique du WICKED qui me fait tiquer. Chaque nouveau sujet fraîchement débarqué se doit d'y passer. Je n'ai pas fait exception à la règle, et Teresa non plus. Nous passons sur une table d'opération, où un chirurgien nous endort avant de nous retirer par je ne sais quel procédé bizarre un de nos souvenirs. Le plus important à mon avis. Notre nom. Et au réveil, on nous décerne une nouvelle identité, un unique prénom choisi selon d'obscurs critères. Pas de nom de famille. Après tout, nous n'en avons plus besoin. Nous n'avons plus de famille.

Ca non plus, ça ne dérange pas Teresa. Elle considère cela comme une façon de marquer un nouveau départ, de reprendre notre vie à zéro. Moi en revanche, c'est probablement la pratique du WICKED qui m'inquiète le plus. Qui nous dit qu'on ne nous a pas retiré d'autres souvenirs dans la manœuvre ? Et surtout, rien que le fait de me dire qu'une organisation aussi puissante possède une technologie aussi avancée m'effraie. Mais là encore, Teresa fait aveuglément confiance au WICKED et tente – vainement - de me rassurer qu'ils n'oseraient jamais utiliser l'Effacement à d'autres fins que strictement scientifiques. Parfois, la naïveté de cette fille me sidère. Ou peut-être est-ce juste moi qui devient parano.

Parvenu dans le couloir donnant accès aux salles d'opérations, je ralentis le pas. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis venu y faire, finalement. Je reste quelques secondes planté au beau milieu du corridor désert, attendant... quoi, au juste...

Deux portes battantes s'ouvrent brusquement sur ma gauche, et un groupe de chirurgiens émerge de la salle. L'un d'entre eux pousse un brancard sur lequel repose un garçon endormi. Je me dirige vers eux, un pincement un cœur. Ca me fait toujours quelque chose de voir un nouveau sujet, de me dire que la vie de cette personne va prendre un tournant radical, et pas des plus heureux, il faut bien l'avouer. Car en dépit de notre soi-disant statut de sauveurs de l'humanité, nous ne sommes au final guère plus que des rats de laboratoire.

Le garçon paraît avoir environ mon âge. Un drap immaculé recouvre entièrement son corps, mais je devine qu'il est plutôt grand. Ses mèches blondes ébouriffées encadrent un visage pâle, aux traits délicats, très enfantins.

Je déglutis.

Il est...beau. Et inexplicablement, je me rends compte que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir savoir de quelle couleur sont ses yeux. Je parie néanmoins sur du bleu.

Mais je chasse rapidement ces pensées absurdes, et relève la tête vers le groupe de médecins.

-Il vient de subir l'Effacement ?

Le chirurgien poussant le brancard acquiesce.

-Ouais. Il s'appelle Newt, maintenant.

Newt...Là encore, je regrette.

Je ne saurai jamais quel était son vrai nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je sais que je suis un peu longue à publier, et je m'en excuse ^^ Déjà que je ne suis pas une rapide pour écrire, mais là cette fic me tient particulièrement à cœur parce qu'elle est un peu différente de ce que je fais d'habitude, je m'attache davantage à développer l'univers et le background, et du coup c'est un peu difficile pour moi.

Ceci dit, merci pour vos retours positifs, ça me fait super plaisir, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées, des suggestions qui vous passent par la tête pour la suite, là façon dont vous percevez la relation de Newt et Thomas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Je n'ai pas encore tout défini ^^

-Lilith-

* * *

_04 Janvier 2030_

J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser au garçon venant de subir l'Effacement que j'ai croisé hier. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois que je tombais sur un sujet sortant directement de la salle d'opération. La vision de ce garçon endormi, immobile sur son brancard, m'a remué plus que prévu. Et le fait qu'il soit aussi beau n'arrangeait rien. Il ressemblait presque à un ange, un ange fragile et déchu, noyé au milieu de tout ce blanc. Sa présence semblait limite déplacée au milieu de tous ces scientifiques en combinaison criarde, et la réalité du monde n'en paraissait que plus laide.

_Newt_.

Je me suis renseigné à son sujet ce matin. Comme je m'en doutais déjà, je n'ai pas pu apprendre grand-chose.

Seize ans. Arrivé il y a trois jours, en provenance de l'ex-Etat de Californie. « Situation familiale difficile. Grandes capacités intellectuelles. Potentiellement Immune », précisait le dossier.

J'ai serré les dents sur les deux derniers mots. _Potentiellement Immune_. Cela signifie que Newt est peut-être porteur du virus, mais que les symptômes ne se sont pas encore déclarés. Seuls des tests médicaux poussés pourront le déterminer.

Car non, tous les sujets tests ne sont pas immunisés contre la Braise. Certains sont contaminés, à des stades très peu développés toutefois, et leur étude sert de point de comparaison avec celle des Immunes. Et lorsqu'ils dépassent un certain pallier de la maladie, ils sont rapidement mis à l'écart, pour éviter tout incident. Jusqu'à ce que...Je préfère ne pas trop y penser.

J'ai parcouru la fiche encore un moment, mais c'était tout. L'organisation ne s'encombre jamais de détails dans ses rapports sur les nouveaux sujets, comme si leur précédente identité n'avait plus aucune importance. A moins qu'elle ne souhaite tout simplement pas laisser filtrer trop d'informations, ce qui est également bien son genre.

D'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, puisque j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée – quoi qu'il m'en coûte - que mes contacts avec la plupart des sujets se borneraient à quelques entretiens et études psychologiques. Ma curiosité quant à leur passé est donc assez superficielle, plutôt de l'ordre du professionnel, et rapidement satisfaite.

Mais là, une sensation de frustration totalement incongrue me serre le ventre. J'ai envie de savoir qui est ce garçon. Je veux savoir d'où il vient, s'il avait des frères, des sœurs, à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant les éruptions, avant que le monde ne bascule dans les ténèbres.

Et je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé après, jusqu'à ce que le WICKED lui ait mis la main dessus.

Je n'avais pas réalisé jusque là, à quel point la solitude pouvait me peser.

…

_06 Janvier 2030_

Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai été bien trop occupé ces deux derniers jours pour songer à Newt. Trois nouveaux sujets ont commencé à présenter des symptômes de la maladie, ce qui a entraîné une surcharge de travail pour moi ainsi que pour mon équipe de tests. J'ai donc dû revoir l'ordre de mes priorités.

Au fond, qu'est-ce que je cherchais ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu m'apporter d'en savoir plus sur ce mec ? Soit il est Immune et de toute façon je n'aurai guère le loisir de me lier avec lui, soit il ne l'est pas et son temps ici est compté, ce qui encore plus cruel. Ce n'est pas parce que je finis par trouver l'amitié de Teresa un peu trop exclusive et envahissante que je dois me jeter à la tête du premier venu. Je ne dois pas, et je ne peux pas. Alors autant oublier cette attirance instinctive que j'ai éprouvée en tombant sur ce garçon, cette espèce d'attraction qui me donnait envie d'apprendre à le connaître, et que je me recentre sur ma mission. Sauver des vies. Ou en ruiner, selon le point de vue.

C'est pour cela que ça me fait un choc lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

Il est encadré par deux médecins, et a revêtu la tenue officielle que se doivent de porter tous les sujets. Une sorte de combinaison blanche avec un numéro imprimé au niveau de la poitrine. Le mélange parfait entre le look hôpital et prisonnier, ce qui résume parfaitement notre condition.

Un des médecins me salue en m'appelant par mon prénom, et Newt me jette un regard à la fois surpris et vaguement hostile, se demandant sans doute pourquoi j'ai la permission de me balader sans escorte sans me faire rappeler à l'ordre, alors que pourtant je porte le même uniforme que lui. Je me sens soudain assez mal à l'aise.

Je tente un sourire un peu crispé avant de poursuivre ma route, mais son regard se fait plus perçant, presque accusateur. Mon statut de petit chouchou du WICKED me fait tout à coup plus l'effet d'un fardeau que d'une bénédiction.

Et j'avais tort.

Ses yeux ne sont pas bleus.

Ils sont noisette.

…

_07 Janvier 2030_

Je dois rencontrer Newt aujourd'hui. Officiellement, je veux dire.

C'est un passage obligé : le WICKED me charge d'interroger chaque sujet fraîchement débarqué, les garçons du moins. Teresa s'occupe des filles.

Je suis sensé à la fois lui expliquer ce qu'il fait là et ce que l'on attend de lui, lui présenter les choses sous le jour le plus attrayant possible. Et en même temps, je vais recueillir quelques informations sur son comportement, son caractère, ce qui va servir de base de données aux psychologues qui lui feront passer ses premiers tests. Certains sujets ne sont encore que des gosses, et je suppose que c'est effectivement plus rassurant pour eux de se voir expliquer la situation par quelqu'un comme moi ou Teresa que par une armée de scientifiques qui ont souvent tendance à oublier qu'ils étudient des êtres humains doués de sensibilité, et pas de vulgaires bouts de viande.

J'ai fait cela des dizaines de fois, et pourtant je me sens un peu nerveux. Mes mains tremblent légèrement alors que je referme la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire derrière moi.

Newt est déjà là, enfoncé dans sa chaise, bras croisés, l'air buté. Clairement sur la défensive.

_Bon. C'est mal parti._

Il lève les yeux vers moi et un sourire légèrement moqueur se dessine sur son visage. Il ne semble guère surpris de me revoir, il a dû finir par piger que nous n'évoluons pas exactement sur le même plan d'égalité, lui et moi.

Je m'assois face à lui, en tâchant d'arborer une expression des plus avenantes, ce qui ne semble pas vraiment l'amadouer. La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est meublée en tout et pour tout d'une table et des deux chaises que nous occupons, austérité oblige, au cas nous risquerions d'oublier que nous ne sommes pas là pour une discussion amicale avec thé et petits gâteaux.

Je rassemble mon courage et me lance.

-Salut, moi c'est Thomas.

Il hausse un sourcil, l'air de dire « _Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?_ », sans desserrer les lèvres.

Je passe outre cette entrée en matière délicate et poursuit comme si de rien n'était.

-Bon... Je suppose qu'on t'a déjà expliqué en gros pourquoi tu es là et ce qu'est le WICKED, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau silence. Léger hochement de tête.

Newt a toujours les yeux braqués sur moi, et son absence de réaction commence à m'intriguer. D'ordinaire, j'ai affaire à des gamins en pleurs, paniqués, que je m'efforce tant bien que mal de rassurer à grands coups de promesses creuses et de vérités édulcorées, ou alors à des types en colère qui passent leurs nerfs sur moi, pauvre petit bouc émissaire du WICKED. En tout cas, tous me pressent de questions, exigent des précisions, cherchent à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Mais Newt, lui, semble au-dessus de ça, indifférent à ce qui va lui arriver. C'en est presque frustrant. Malgré tout, je reprends.

-Je ne connais pas les raisons exactes pour lesquelles le WICKED t'a sélectionné. Mais s'il l'a fait, c'est que tu as un véritable intérêt à ses yeux. On ne choisit pas les sujets au hasard. De ce que j'ai lu sur toi, il semblerait que ce soit avant tout pour ton potentiel intellectuel. Et étant donné que la Braise s'attaque directement au cerveau, les tests que l'on te fera passer pourront se révéler très utiles pour nos recherches.

J'ai bien insisté sur le mot « Braise ». Parce que l'évocation du virus ne manque jamais de susciter une réaction.

Mais là, c'est encore un coup dans l'eau.

-Tu c'est ce qu'est la Braise, au moins ?

Mon ton s'est fait quelque peu acide.

-Une saloperie de maladie qui a commencé à se répandre quelques mois après les éruptions solaires. On ne sait pas comment elle est apparue, ni comment s'en protéger, ni même pourquoi certaines personnes la chopent plutôt que d'autres. En tout cas, elle vous bouffe le cerveau plus ou moins rapidement, jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez une espèce de zombie ultra-violent, cinglé et cannibale. Ca te va comme ça, ou tu veux que je continue?

Il a débité son petit discours d'une voix monocorde, en me fixant d'un air légèrement insolent, et je me sens bouillir intérieurement.

-Génial, tu te décides enfin à parler !

Newt lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoute, ne te prends pas la tête. Je sais ce qui se passe ici, officiellement du moins, je me doute que tu vas me dire que je suis plus en sécurité ici que dehors, que je devrais être heureux de participer à une noble cause, et tout un tas d'autres conneries inutiles. Je ne sais pas si tu y crois toi-même ou si c'est juste histoire de me rassurer, mais franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal pour moi, d'accord ?

Je reste sans voix. C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait, celle-là.

-Mais... tu n'as pas de questions ? Tu ne veux pas au moins savoir si tu as le virus? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que même ça, tu t'en fous ?

Il se penche vers moi, son regard plus intense que jamais. Et moi, j'ai le réflexe idiot de regarder ses lèvres.

-Très bien. Est-ce que j'ai la Braise ?

Je soupire.

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Le WICKED pense que non, que tu serais peut-être immunisé, mais tu vas devoir subir des tests pour qu'on en soit sûr.

Il me décoche un petit sourire narquois avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Ben voilà, je suis bien avancé avec ça.

Je me sens soudain profondément abattu. J'avais passé des heures à anticiper cette rencontre, à m'imaginer tout ce que j'aurais bien pu dire à Newt pour lui remonter le moral, pour lui décrire la vie au WICKED de la façon la plus positive possible. Stupidement, je me l'étais représenté comme un garçon un peu timide, au tempérament fragile. Et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve face à un mur de sarcasme et d'indifférence.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. Que ce mec soit aussi blasé par ce qui lui arrive, ou bien que mon fantasme débile de devenir ami avec lui me revienne en pleine tête comme une bonne gifle.

Je tente une dernière approche.

-Ecoute...Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis là pour jouer le parfait petit scientifique. Je bosse avec le WICKED, c'est vrai, mais je suis en premier lieu un sujet d'expérience, tout comme toi. Si tu n'as pas envie que je te fasse mon speech traditionnel de bienvenue, alors je ne le ferai pas. Mais je veux que tu comprennes un truc. Si je suis venu, ce n'est pas juste pour te faire la promo de l'organisation, même si c'est au fond précisément ce qu'on attend de moi. Si je suis là, c'est surtout pour t'aider à te préparer à ce qui t'attend. La vie ici est loin d'être une partie de plaisir, crois-moi. Et même si le WICKED n'apprécie pas trop ça, je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de te confier, si tu sens que tu craques, je... enfin, je suis là, quoi. Tu pourras toujours venir me trouver.

_Ah, bravo ! Dans le genre larmoyant..._

Je me lève avant de sortir d'autres conneries. Je suis celui qui est supposé aider les sujets à s'intégrer, tout en leur inculquant quelques principes de base : notre mission avant tout, soyez forts, tout va bien se passer, blablabla. Et là, je fais tout de travers. Non seulement Newt n'en a strictement rien à foutre de ce que je peux lui raconter, mais en plus je prends de gros risques en lui balançant mes opinions personnelles sur le WICKED. Et accessoirement, je viens de passer pour le mec un peu désespéré souffrant d'un gros manque affectif. Ce que je suis, au fond. Sauf que je ne souhaitais pas que ça devienne aussi criant.

J'ai à peine repoussé ma chaise que Newt se penche au dessus de la table pour me saisir le poignet.

-Non, attends, s'il te plaît...

Son expression s'est radoucie, il me regarde d'un air presque implorant qui me fais... fondre. Oui, _fondre_. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

-Je suis désolé. Reste, s'il te plaît.

Je me rassied sans me faire prier davantage. Je n'espérais pas un changement d'attitude aussi radical de sa part. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre avec lui maintenant, mais je ferai avec.

Newt lâche mon bras et se met à jouer nerveusement avec la manche de sa combinaison. Il fixe à présent un point sur la table, évitant soigneusement mon regard.

-En fait, j'ai une question à te poser. Une seule. Le reste, je m'en fous.

Je sens une pointe d'inquiétude me traverser la poitrine. Je n'aime pas la gravité de son ton. J'ai peur qu'il ne me demande quelque chose que je ne serai pas en mesure de lui révéler. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de tricher.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que je vais revoir ma sœur ?

_Et merde..._

Saleté de dossier trop vague. Si j'avais su qu'il avait une sœur, j'aurais pu essayer d'anticiper sa question. Même si rien ne me dit que j'aurais trouvé une réponse adéquate. Parce que j'ai déjà été confronté à ce genre de cas par le passé, mais on ne peut pas dire que je m'en sois brillamment tiré.

-Non. Enfin, je veux dire... Je ne pense pas. En tout cas pas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé de remède, on n'a pas le droit de sortir, mais...

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'enjoliver le fait que nous ne reverrons vraisemblablement plus jamais les dernières personnes de notre entourage à avoir survécu aux éruptions et à la maladie. Parents, amis... Nous n'avons plus droit au moindre contact.

Newt interrompt mes lamentables explications d'un geste de la main. J'ai presque envie de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier de couper court à ma torture.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, ne te fatigue pas.

Ses yeux se sont assombris, et il se mure à nouveau dans le silence.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Ou de hurler, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai horreur de ce moment. Lorsque le petit nouveau en face de moi comprend qu'il est ni plus ni moins pris au piège, malgré toutes les belles promesses que lui a faites le WICKED. Parfois, ce moment est très bref, avec les personnes du genre de Teresa, qui ont vécu un vrai calvaire et sont reconnaissantes à l'organisation de les avoir tirées d'affaire. Le genre de personne à se résigner rapidement, assez malléable, galvanisée par la justesse de notre cause. Mais la plupart du temps, ça ne se passe pas aussi bien, notamment avec les plus jeunes. Et dans ces moments-là, je me sens démuni, impuissant, et surtout affreusement coupable.

-Hé, ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu n'y es pour rien.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Je sais bien, mais je... Enfin, je suis désolé. Pour ça, pour... pour tout. C'est injuste.

Je ne cherche pas à développer. Je sens qu'il comprend parfaitement tout ce que je sous-entends. Après tout, il est sensé être un génie.

Newt hausse un sourcil vaguement amusé.

-Ne le dis pas trop fort, qu'est-ce que vont penser tes chefs ?

-Oh, il n'y a pas de caméras dans cette pièce. Pas à ma connaissance, du moins.

Cette fois, le sourire de Newt est sincère. Son visage s'illumine durant un instant qui me paraît beaucoup trop bref, accentuant encore l'aspect juvénile de ses traits, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer les minuscules fossettes qui creusent ses joues.

-Bon alors, Thomas... Tu me le fais, ce speech de bienvenue ?

Je voudrais le voir sourire en permanence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà voilà, troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours. Merci de suivre cette fic et pour vos commentaires tous plus adorables les uns que les autres, ça me remotive toujours quand j'ai une baisse de régime en écrivant ! Je vous zaime ! **

**-Lilith-**

* * *

_10 Janvier 2030_

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je ressasse ma rencontre avec Newt dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Je repense aux différentes émotions que j'ai déchiffrées dans son regard une fois que la glace s'est brisée entre nous, à mesure que je lui ai donné plus de détails sur les activités du WICKED. Curiosité. Perplexité. Et quelque chose ressemblant à de la résignation, sur la fin.

Je repense à la chaleur de son sourire, avant que je ne me lance dans mes explications tordues. Au moment où il m'a saisi le bras, où il m'a supplié de rester.

Et plus le temps passe, plus je me sens mal. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû lui dire.

Comme mon implication directe dans le projet Labyrinthe.

Pourtant, je lui ai expliqué de quoi il s'agissait. Dans les grandes lignes du moins. Je lui ai décrit par le menu les intentions du WICKED de mettre en place le test ultime, en conditions réelles, réunissant un grand nombre de sujets sur une très longue période de temps. Les expériences habituelles en labo continueraient en parallèle, mais ce projet d'un genre nouveau pourrait apporter des données déterminantes dans l'étude de la Zone Mortelle.

Je lui ai parlé du Bloc, là où vivent les sujets sélectionnés pour cette épreuve spéciale. Je lui ai parlé de leur vie à la Robinson Crusoë, de la façon dont ils ont recréé un semblant de communauté, en autarcie quasi-totale. Je lui ai même touché deux mots sur les mécanismes du Labyrinthe.

Il m'a écouté sans m'interrompre, sans jamais me lâcher du regard, ce qui m'a valu de faire de gros efforts pour rester concentré. Et plus il m'observait, hochant de temps à autre la tête pour réagir à mes paroles, plus j'avais envie de disparaître sous terre.

_Il me faisait confiance._

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui dans mon attitude l'avait convaincu que j'étais de son côté. Certes, j'avais été sincère avec lui en lui disant que je voulais l'aider, mais rien ne l'obligeait à me croire. Après tout, je restais un instrument du WICKED, je faisais partie de ces types qui se livraient à toutes sortes d'expériences bizarres sur des gamins n'ayant rien demandé à personne. Je n'étais pas si différent des autres.

Et pourtant, je le sentais peu à peu se détendre - bien que mes histoires n'aient rien eu de particulièrement réjouissant - suspendu à mes lèvres, esquissant même parfois l'ombre d'un sourire lorsque je butais sur un mot. _C'était de sa faute aussi, quelle idée de me dévisager de la sorte comme s'il allait me bouffer..._

Il me faisait confiance, et moi, en voyant ça, j'ai eu la réaction la plus stupide qui soit.

J'ai menti. Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas dis toute la vérité. Ce n'était pas prémédité, je le jure. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, au moment d'aborder les détails un peu borderline du projet, je me suis tout simplement dégonflé.

J'ai été incapable de parler à Newt des Griffeurs, ces espèces de monstres biomécaniques lâchés la nuit dans le Labyrinthe, conçus dans le but de décourager les sujets de quitter le Bloc. J'ai été tout aussi incapable de lui avouer que les cobayes choisis pour cette expérience subissaient un Effacement total des souvenirs liés à leur passé. Alors certes, les créateurs des Griffeurs ont affirmé que ces bestioles n'étaient pas programmées pour tuer ni même pour blesser sévèrement, et la chancelière Paige nous a promis que les sujets recouvreraient la mémoire à l'issue du test. Et d'ailleurs, ni le coup des Griffeurs ni celui de l'Effacement n'était mon idée. Teresa et moi avons simplement jeté les bases du concept des Labyrinthes. Ensuite, certaines décisions ont été prises à notre insu, et on n'a daigné nous en informer que bien plus tard. _Comme ça, pas moyen de nous y opposer..._

Mais pourtant, cela m'a mis trop mal à l'aise d'aborder ces points délicats. Une petite voix que je ne parvenais pas à ignorer me soufflait insidieusement que si Newt apprenait ça... Et bien, s'il apprenait tout ça, cela ferait beaucoup trop à encaisser, et pour le coup, il se renfermerait définitivement dans la coquille que j'avais eu tant de mal à lui faire quitter.

J'ai eu peur de son jugement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme le type s'éclatant à concevoir des expériences glauques sur des ados amnésiques, bien planqué derrière ses caméras. Je voulais juste qu'il me considère comme un garçon de son âge, tout aussi paumé et seul que lui, coincé dans un complexe scientifique faisant office d'ultime rempart contre un monde dévasté et chaotique. Comme un ami potentiel.

Le truc ironique, c'est que quelque part, je finis par comprendre pourquoi le WICKED ne tient pas trop à me voir traîner avec les sujets lambda comme Newt. Ce n'est pas juste du sadisme gratuit. J'ai menti parce que j'ai voulu épargner ce garçon, le protéger autant que possible d'une vérité que j'ai estimé trop difficile à accepter. J'ai volontairement failli à ma mission pour quelqu'un que je connais à peine. Alors qu'est ce que ce sera si jamais le lien entre nous devient plus fort ? Qu'est-ce que je serais capable de faire ? Même si les moyens qu'il utilise sont discutables, le WICKED a pour objectif ultime d'assurer la survie de la race humaine. Et moi, dans un élan d'égoïsme, je serais prêt à enrayer une mécanique bien huilée au nom du salut d'une unique personne.

L'angoisse me tord régulièrement les entrailles à cette idée. J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour l'avenir. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

Quand à la fin de l'interrogatoire, Newt m'a demandé si on se reverrait, j'ai dis oui sans hésiter.

...

_14 Janvier 2030_

Revoir Newt s'avère en réalité plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les seuls moments où je peux avoir l'occasion de le croiser sont les trois heures de pauses quotidiennes que nous octroie le WICKED dans notre emploi du temps, ce qui comprend les repas. En gros, j'ai le choix entre me retrouver avec lui au beau milieu d'un réfectoire bondé, ou au beau milieu d'une salle de repos bondée. Et surveillés par des gardes et des caméras, qui plus est. Pour l'intimité, on repassera.

Sans compter que ces heures creuses varient chaque jour, et ne sont pas les mêmes pour tous les sujets. Je ne peux donc compter que sur la chance pour que mes pauses coïncident avec celles de Newt.

Je dois attendre quatre jours avant que le miracle ne se produise, ce qui m'a semblé bien plus long que cela n'aurait sans doute dû.

Et puis un beau matin, alors que je n'y croyais plus trop, je finis par l'apercevoir en pénétrant dans la salle commune. Et je peux sentir mon cœur faire un petit looping dans ma poitrine.

Il est assis dans un coin, seul, absorbé dans la contemplation de l'écran plat diffusant un des espèces de flash d'informations du WICKED. Je ne jette même pas un oeil aux images, sûrement une compilation de vues aériennes prises depuis un berg, histoire de nous rappeler que dehors, le monde est toujours aussi moche et toujours aussi brûlé.

Bien que j'en meure d'envie, je ne me rue pas dans la direction de Newt. Les vigiles postés à chaque bout de la pièce pourraient trouver ça suspect, et je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Et surtout pas sur lui, vu que pratiquement tout le monde ici me connaît de toute façon.

Je flâne donc quelques instants parmi les enfants et les adolescents affalés tantôt sur les canapés, tantôt à même le sol, feignant de surveiller moi aussi que tout le monde se tient à carreau, comme le bon petit agent du WICKED que je suis. Lorsque j'estime que mon manège a suffisamment duré, et surtout que je n'arrive plus à contenir mon impatience, je me dirige enfin vers Newt.

-Salut.

Il relève la tête, et l'expression de surprise sur ses traits se métamorphose en un immense sourire dès qu'il me reconnaît. Il fait mine de se lever, mais je l'en dissuade d'un léger hochement de tête, avant de m'asseoir par terre face à lui.

-Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, et il faut qu'on reste discrets, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué l'autre jour?

Newt se rembrunit quelque peu mais acquiesce.

-Je sais, on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut ici. Ni avec qui on veut.

Un ange passe.

Cela me fait tout à coup bizarre de réaliser que j'ai l'opportunité de parler à quelqu'un autrement que pour lui demander de cocher des grilles de Q.C.M. Je n'ai guère l'habitude de passer du discours professionnel au bavardage personnel, à part avec Teresa. L'autre jour dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je savais à peu près ce que je devais dire, j'avais un cadre sur lequel m'appuyer. Mais démarrer une véritable conversation avec un quasi inconnu, ça, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Cependant, il faut bien commencer quelque part.

-Tu... euh... on t'a déjà fait passer beaucoup de tests ?

_Bravo Thomas, c'est clair que ça va détendre l'atmosphère. Demande-lui s'il sait déjà s'il a la Braise, tant que tu y es..._

Newt hausse les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Deux évaluations psychologiques, quatre tests de Q.I. et un check-up médical qui a duré presque une journée complète, ça te paraît suffisant?

Je laisse échapper un sourire.

-Ouais... Je pense que c'est pas mal comme cadeau de bienvenue.

Nous pouffons tous les deux nerveusement, pas trop fort pour ne pas nous faire remarquer, et je sens la barrière invisible se fendiller à nouveau, comme lors de notre première rencontre. Puis Newt me dévisage un moment de ses prunelles couleur caramel avant de reprendre la parole.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu vis ici ?

-Six ans. Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin quand je suis arrivé.

Je m'interromps, mais Newt, d'un signe de tête, m'encourage à poursuivre. Cela aussi, ça me fait bizarre. Que quelqu'un d'autre que Teresa soit prêt à écouter mon histoire sordide si longtemps laissée au placard. Et surtout que cette personne semble véritablement s'y intéresser. C'est surprenant, mais pas désagréable. Alors je me laisse convaincre.

-Je vivais avec ma mère dans la banlieue de Los Angeles. Juste elle et moi, dans un petit appartement. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il est parti avant ma naissance. J'avais dix ans quand le WICKED est venu me chercher. Je ne sais pas trop comment ils m'ont trouvé, même à l'heure actuelle je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Je crois qu'ils ont accès à pas mal de bases de données et qu'ils ont passé des sortes de contrats avec un tas d'écoles, d'orphelinats, de médecins et de psychologues, histoire d'obtenir des infos sur un maximum d'enfants. Et à partir de là, ils font leur petite sélection, quel gosse ne tombe presque jamais malade, ou présente un Q.I. particulièrement développé. Et puis ils viennent les réclamer aux familles ou aux tuteurs, en leur disant qu'ils sont spéciaux, que c'est un petit sacrifice qui n'amènera que du bon. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit à ma mère en tout cas, et c'est ce qu'elle ma répété. Elle semblait vraiment y croire.

-Que tu es spécial, ou que le WICKED oeuvre pour le bien de l'humanité ?

La voix douce de Newt, presque un murmure, me coupe dans mon élan. Je détourne le regard, gêné.

-Je ne suis pas spécial...

-Bien sûr que si, tu l'es ! Jusque là, tu es le seul garçon que je vois travailler pour le compte du WICKED. Alors ne me raconte pas de conneries, dis-moi la vérité. Dis-moi comment ça se fait qu'une organisation pareille laisse quelqu'un de ton âge bosser au milieu des médecins et des chercheurs.

J'hésite. Je me retrouve à nouveau au pied du mur, à devoir choisir quelles informations je peux me permettre de laisser filtrer sans qu'il finisse par me détester. Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Je suis immunisé contre la Braise, et il semblerait que mon Q.I. soit très largement supérieur à la moyenne. Enfin, pour le coup, je ne sais pas sur quels critères ils se basent pour affirmer un truc pareil.

Ma blague nulle ne fait bien sûr pas rire Newt, qui continue de me scruter comme s'il était capable de lire dans ma tête, derrière les non-dits.

-Il y a une autre fille qui se trouve dans le même cas que moi. La chancelière Paige estime que nous sommes les profils les plus intéressants qu'elle ait jamais vus.

Newt me décoche un petit sourire en coin.

-Jusque là.

-Comment ça, jusque là ?

-Les médecins n'ont toujours pas réussi à déterminer si je suis immunisé ou non. Mais si c'est le cas, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être te rejoindre dans le clan des VIP ?

Comment fait-il pour réussir à déconner sur un sujet pareil ? Je me sens vaguement honteux en me surprenant à penser que si j'avais passé les six dernières années aux côtés de quelqu'un comme Newt au lieu de Teresa, ma vie aurait été radicalement différente.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais ça serait effectivement plutôt... euh... cool.

Cool, vraiment ? Comme quoi on peut avoir un Q.I. de génie mais être totalement à côté de la plaque pour exprimer ses émotions. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche pour avoir sorti une réponse aussi débile, mais heureusement, Newt ne relève pas. Il tripote à présent la manche de sa combinaison. Signe de préoccupation chez lui, je l'ai déjà remarqué lors de notre première conversation.

-Alors comme ça, cette fille qui est Immune et super intelligente comme toi... Je suppose que vous avez plus de contacts entre vous qu'avec les autres sujets ?

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que... oui. On forme une espèce de tandem de travail, si tu veux.

-Et vous devez être très proches.

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Je le ressens même presque comme une accusation. Son ton s'est fait légèrement abrupt.

-Cela fait quatre ans qu'on se connaît, et vu que c'est la seule personne de mon âge que j'ai vraiment le droit de fréquenter, alors oui, forcément... Mais on n'est pas ensemble hein, c'est juste une amie.

Mais pourquoi je me justifie, moi ? Je me sens soudain nerveux et jette un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule aux vigiles, mais aucun d'eux ne nous prête attention.

Une ombre de sourire étire les lèvres de Newt, qui arrête de jouer avec sa manche.

-Relax, Thomas ! J'essaye juste de faire la conversation, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise !

Sauf qu'en dépit de ce détachement apparent, on ne me la fait pas. J'ai bien vu que l'évocation de Teresa le dérangeait tout autant que moi, sinon plus. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça pour l'instant. Je veux profiter encore de sa présence, en évitant autant que possible les débats qui fâchent. Je décide de changer de sujet.

-La dernière fois, tu m'as dis que tu avais une sœur. Tu veux en parler ? Je veux dire, je t'ai raconté un peu mon histoire, alors...

-Thomas, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai écouté que tu dois te sentir obligé de me retourner la faveur. Je t'assure.

Une fois de plus, l'attitude de Newt me fait tomber des nues. On dirait qu'il se soucie davantage du sort des autres que du sien. Il se moque d'être contaminé, mais il tient à savoir si sa sœur va s'en sortir. Il a senti que j'avais besoin de me confier, mais il n'attend rien en contrepartie. J'oscille entre l'incrédulité et l'admiration.

Ma première impression lorsque je l'ai vu sur son brancard était peut-être la bonne, en fin de compte. Newt est peut-être bel et bien un ange tombé du ciel.

_-_Ce n'est pas une faveur, ça n'a rien à voir !

Instinctivement, j'ai agrippé son bras en disant cela. Comme si j'avais peur de le laisser partir, de le voir m'abandonner parce que je ne suis qu'un crétin incapable de lui faire comprendre à quel point son arrivée est en train de changer ma vie et remet les choses en question.

Puis je réalise brusquement ce que je viens de faire, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de le lâcher, Newt se saisit de ma main et la retient dans la sienne. Il entrelace doucement mais fermement nos doigts, et bien que ce geste inattendu me paraisse totalement déplacé venant d'un _garçon_ que je connais à peine, je ne cherche pas à me dégager. Parce qu'au fond, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Il me regarde gravement.

-Thomas, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Tu ne devrais même pas être là, c'est toi-même qui l'as dis, tu as déjà oublié ? C'est toi qui a des privilèges à perdre dans l'affaire, pas moi.

Il a raison. Il a entièrement raison.

Je devrais me lever, quitter cette pièce sans un regard en arrière, et reléguer au fond de ma mémoire le souvenir de ce garçon, avec ses yeux magnifiques et son foutu sourire narquois et...

Et au lieu de ça, je serre un peu plus ses doigts. Je déglutis.

-Je sais, mais je crois que c'est un peu tard pour me le rappeler.

Une lueur indéfinissable passe dans les prunelles de Newt.

-Tu es sûr ?

_Oui, je suis sûr._

Je hausse les épaules, affichant une assurance que je suis loin de ressentir.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je passais mon temps à bavarder avec tout le Q.G. Tant qu'on reste discrets, ça devrait aller.

Qui est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre, là ? Lui ou moi ?

-D'accord, ça me va.

Il me sourit, et je sens ma respiration s'accélérer légèrement. Je ne veux pas me poser de questions, alors je mets cela sur le compte de la crainte d'être découverts. D'ailleurs, en balayant la salle du regard, je m'aperçois qu'un des gardes vient de tourner la tête dans notre direction.

J'arrache ma main à celle de Newt et lui murmure rapidement que je dois partir. Il acquiesce silencieusement.

Sur le chemin qui me ramène à ma chambre, je réalise peu à peu l'énormité de la connerie que je viens de faire.

Puis j'envisage toutes les autres que je m'apprête à commettre, et l'angoisse le dispute à l'euphorie.

Je suis vraiment mal barré.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde!

Oui je sais... Vous avez dû croire que j'avais laissé tomber cette fic et que j'avais disparu de la surface de la Terre... Ben pas tout à fait. Mais entre mon boulot de plus en plus épuisant qui fait que je passe une bonne partie de mon temps libre à comater, et un autre fandom qui me bouffe pas mal de temps aussi, je n'arrivais pas à me remettre dans le mood pour cette fic-ci. Alors je vous fais toutes mes excuses, et promis juré, je vais faire des efforts pour me remettre à écrire plus régulièrement! Pardon pardon pardon, et j'espère vraiment que vous n'avez pas complètement décroché et que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ^^

Spéciales dédicaces à Nella In Wonderland (voilààà, je t'ai encore incluse dans ce chapitre, je sais que tu l'attendais!) et à serena2412, parce que c'est un peu grâce à toi que ce chapitre est enfin posté :)

* * *

_« Thomas... »_

Encore cette voix. Une voix de femme. Mais je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, de nulle part et de partout à la fois, ni à qui elle appartient. A Teresa, à ma mère, à la chancelière Paige ?

Je m'arrête de marcher, je tends l'oreille. La voix s'est tue.

Devant moi, le couloir s'étend à perte de vue. Des portes. Une enfilade de portes, toutes identiques. Je ne comprends pas si je suis sensé aller tout droit ou en ouvrir une. Alors je me remet à marcher.

_« Thomas... »_

Cette fois, la voix a retenti dans mon dos. Je me retourne, mais il n'y a rien derrière moi. Juste les ténèbres. Et je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je fais là, ni où je suis. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit.

Je me mets à courir, et la voix se rapproche. Je ne veux pas savoir à qui elle appartient, finalement. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas qu'elle me rattrape.

Je sens mon cœur battre à se rompre dans ma cage thoracique, ma poitrine me brûler, mes muscles me faire mal. Le bruit de mes pas résonne dans le couloir désert, explosion au milieu du silence. Il n'y a aucun endroit où me cacher. Et le couloir semble ne pas avoir de fin.

J'ouvre une porte au hasard et la claque derrière moi. Cette fois, je reconnais les lieux. C'est la salle où j'ai rencontré Newt la première fois, celle où je lui ai fait passer son interrogatoire. Sauf qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi.

Un des néons au plafond s'allume et s'éteint par intermittences, produisant un grésillement menaçant qui me donne la chair de poule.

Le mur en face de moi est percé d'un immense miroir. Non. D'une fenêtre. Ou plutôt d'un miroir sans tain. Et de l'autre côté, il est là.

Newt.

Je tape à la vitre, mais il ne se retourne pas. Je l'appelle, mais il ne m'entend pas. Il est seul, immobile, les mains attachées dans le dos. Et soudain, j'ai peur. Parce que je comprends ce qui va se passer. Dans l'autre pièce, une porte s'ouvre, laissant le passage à un groupe de d'agents du WICKED. Tous armés.

_« Thomas... »_

La voix est revenue. Elle m'a retrouvé. Et cette fois, je sens sa haine à mon égard. Les reproches. Je voudrais m'enfuir, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir que dans mon dos, la porte par laquelle je suis rentré a disparu et que je suis piégé dans cette pièce. Piégé et condamné à regarder les agents entourer Newt et braquer leurs armes sur lui.

_« Tout est de ta faute... »_

Je voudrai hurler, mais mes cordes vocales me lâchent. Je voudrais fermer les yeux, mais tout mon corps est comme paralysé.

Au dernier moment, Newt tourne la tête vers moi, et je sens son regard me brûler à travers le miroir.

_« TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !»_

Cette fois, c'est _sa_ voix.

Les larmes inondent brusquement mes joues.

Et la déflagration m'arrache à la fois les tympans et le cœur.

…

_15 Janvier 2030_

Je savais que j'allais éprouver des doutes et de la culpabilité pour ce qui se passe avec Newt. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que cela se transforme littéralement en cauchemar.

Lorsque je me réveille en plein nuit, en sueur et encore hanté par la vision insupportable de Newt tombant sous les balles des agents du WICKED, j'ai l'horrible impression que quelqu'un a creusé une tranchée dans ma poitrine.

Alors je me recroqueville et laisse éclater mon angoisse, ma rage et ma frustration, et les larmes coulent sur mon oreiller sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les stopper, mais sans pour autant me soulager. Je ne parviens pas à m'extraire ces foutues images de la tête. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce garçon par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je ne devrais pas, et pourtant j'ai tellement envie, tellement _besoin_ de le revoir. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne serais pas autant affecté par un simple rêve si _quelque chose_ n'était pas à l'oeuvre. Un quelque chose radicalement différent de ce que j'éprouve pour Teresa, qui est pourtant la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus dans cet Enfer. Un quelque chose capable de me mettre en danger et aussi de _le_ mettre en danger. Un quelque chose que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser, puisque mon inconscient semble avoir pris le relais.

Un quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à accepter les conséquences.

Lorsque des heures plus tard, je parviens enfin à me rendormir, tellement épuisé que je me sens presque vidé de toute émotion, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution.

…

_18 Janvier 2030_

En pénétrant dans le réfectoire ce jour-là, je regrette plus que jamais mon incapacité à prendre une décision concernant ma relation avec Newt.

Parce qu'_il_ est là, assis dans le coin le plus reculé du hall, et que je ne sais si j'ai envie faire demi-tour et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou (l'option la plus sage) ou bien de me précipiter à sa table (hélas l'option la plus tentante).

Je me fige, mon plateau entre les mains, mais c'est trop tard. Newt vient de m'apercevoir, et même à cette distance, il me reconnaît immédiatement et l'éclat de son sourire achève de désintégrer ce qui me reste de raison. Je vérifie toutefois rapidement que Teresa n'est pas dans les parages, ce qui aurait pu créer une situation des plus gênantes.

-Enfin ! déclare-t-il d'un ton moqueur, alors que je m'asseois face à lui. J'ai failli croire que je ne te reverrais jamais !

Je manque de m'étrangler bêtement avec ma salive. Il ne me facilite pas les choses, loin de là.

-N'exagère pas ! Ca fait juste trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

Il hausse les épaules et fais la moue en me jetant un regard par en dessous, ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver... Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, mais je trouve ça _quelque chose_, voilà.

-Trois jours, ça semble être une éternité, ici, tu dois être bien placé pour le savoir. Surtout quand on n'a pas d'ami avec qui discuter.

Attend voir... Il vient bien d'insinuer qu'il me considère comme un ami ? Un _ami _? A ces mots, je sens une vague d'adrénaline se déverser dans mes veines. C'est tout juste si je n'ai pas envie de grimper sur la table et de me mettre à danser. Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré...

-Sans blague, pourtant avec toutes ces heures que les médecins et les psychologues passent à nous tripoter et à analyser notre façon de penser, ça devrait créer des liens, non ? Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que les prises de sang avaient un je ne sais quoi de terriblement intime.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il y a un truc en lui qui me pousse à dédramatiser notre situation. Du moins en face à face. Cela ne m'arrive jamais, autrement. Je ne sais pas je fais ça pour lui ou pour moi, ou pour nous deux. Ou peut-être qu'à son contact, je deviens tout simplement moins amer, moins négatif, qu'il a le don de rendre les choses plus faciles à vivre de par sa simple présence. A moins qu'il ne réveille en moi la personne que j'étais avant d'entrer au WICKED, alors que le poids de la survie de l'humanité ne reposait pas encore sur mes épaules. Sauf que cela remonte à tellement longtemps que je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûr.

Newt se met à rire. Un rire sincère, instinctif, le rire de quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore été entièrement brisé par le WICKED. Le rire de quelqu'un à qui il reste une part d'innocence et de lumière. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne rappelle pas avoir déjà entendu quelqu'un rire de la sorte, ici. J'ai envie de l'entendre encore et encore.

Puis il redevient sérieux et se penche au dessus de la table, bras croisés. Je devrais probablement lui dire de ne pas se rapprocher autant, qu'on pourrait nous voir et trouver cela curieux, qu'on risque de s'attirer des ennuis, mais au lieu de ça je me laisse distraire par les minuscules taches de rousseur qui parsèment le haut de ses joues.

-Dis moi, Thomas, on va continuer à faire semblant ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté, alors que mon cerveau commence à s'affoler et à bâtir un millier de scénarios incongrus.

-Euh je... De quoi tu parles ?

-De ce que tu m'as dis quand tu m'as fait ton speech de bienvenue comme tu l'appelais, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as promis d'être toujours là pour m'aider, si jamais ça devenait trop difficile pour moi. Et je vois bien ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu essayes de prendre tout ça à la légère (il balaye la salle d'un mouvement du poignet), mais je sens bien que tu n'es pas vraiment à l'aise en le faisant. Tu te forces pour moi, c'est évident. Et ça me touche énormément, mais je ne veux pas t'attirer de soucis supplémentaires. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'être ici, de vivre ce que tu vis, et je refuse que tu deviennes quelqu'un que tu n'es pas juste parce que tu te dis que je ne vais pas tenir le coup.

-Non !

J'ai presque crié ce mot, ce qui fait tressaillir Newt. Autour de nous, une ou deux personnes nous jettent un regard de travers, mais replongent rapidement le nez dans leurs assiettes. Je baisse néanmoins le ton.

-Non, Newt, tu n'y es pas du tout.

Comment est-ce que je peux lui faire comprendre ? A quel point il est en train de chambouler mes certitudes, avec toute cette chaleur et cette lumière qui irradient littéralement par tous les pores de sa peau, à quel point je me sens à nouveau exister lorsque je suis avec lui, à quel point il me fait l'effet d'un ange tombé du ciel à l'instant précis où j'en avais le plus besoin ? Comment lui faire comprendre, alors que je ne comprends pas exactement moi-même ? Comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie de lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il m'apporte de par le simple fait d'être entré dans ma vie ?

-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Je... Je ne fais pas semblant avec toi. Au début, c'est vrai, je me disais que j'allais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour essayer de te faciliter les choses, et en même temps être le plus honnête possible avec toi. Je voulais être fort pour toi, parce que je te trouve différent et que je sais à quel point cet endroit peut détruire les gens, parce que j'avais tellement besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, de quelqu'un de nouveau avec qui créer un lien, et au final tu es plus fort que moi, je crois que c'est toi qui es en train de me sauver, tu ne te rends pas compte...

Je débite mon discours d'une seule traite, sans réfléchir véritablement à ce que je raconte. Peut-être que mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, c'est même fort possible, mais Newt exerce cette espèce d'attraction indéfinissable qui me pousse à m'ouvrir à lui.

Il ne dit rien, il me scrute simplement comme s'il cherchait à me percer à jour. Puis :

-Et alors, est-ce que tu as vraiment été le plus honnête possible avec moi ?

Panique.

-Qu... quoi ?

-Tu as dis que tu voulais être honnête avec moi « au début ». Je peux savoir où ça en est maintenant ?

Merde merde merde.

Il y a des choses dont je ne peux pas, dont je n'oserai jamais lui parler. Pour sa sécurité et pour la mienne, et aussi parce que j'ai peur que l'image qu'il a de moi ne change radicalement, je n'ai pas le droit de lui confier certaines informations. Même si quelque part j'en meurs d'envie. Le poids des secrets devient chaque jour plus difficile à porter.

Alors je fais de mon mieux pour biaiser.

-C'est toujours d'actualité. Je suis le plus honnête _possible_ avec toi.

J'insiste bien sur le mot « possible ». Il hoche lentement la tête. Il n'est pas stupide, je sais qu'il perçoit mon dilemme, qu'il garde toujours dans un coin de son esprit que l'environnement dans lequel nous évoluons est à peu près aussi dangereux et imprévisible que des sables mouvants.

-O.K. Thomas. Ca me va.

-Merci.

Je prends conscience que j'avais cessé de respirer durant les dernières secondes. Changer de sujet. Vite. Mais comme rien ne me vient sur le coup, je me remet à manger, même si je n'ai pas particulièrement d'appétit.

Aucun de nous ne prononce le moindre mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Et je me rends compte que je déteste ça. Nous n'avons déjà pas beaucoup de temps à notre disposition, et je devrais en profiter au lieu de rester muet comme une carpe, à ressasser le pour et le contre de toute cette situation. Je suis vraiment stupide. Newt vient bien de me déclarer qu'il me considérait à présent comme un ami, et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par penser que je n'ai pas envie de lui rendre la pareille. Alors que rien ne serait plus éloigné de la réalité. J'ai des tonnes de choses à lui demander, j'ai envie de savoir tout de lui. C'est le moment ou jamais de se lancer.

-Newt, est-ce que... Enfin, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux, vas y !

Wow. Sa réponse a fusé, j'ai nettement perçu l'enthousiasme dans sa voix. Et je dois avouer que cela me soulage.

-L'autre jour, tu as dis que tu avais une sœur. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup compter pour toi. Je veux dire... On n'est pas obligés d'en parler si tu n'as pas envie, je ne te force à rien, mais je me demandais comment tu avais atterri ici, et comment ça s'était passé avec ta famille.

Mes questions sonnent un peu maladroites, et je crains pendant un instant qu'ils ne les trouve trop intrusives. Mais malgré le voile de tristesse qui ternit quelque peu son regard, il trouve la force de m'adresser un sourire rassurant.

-En gros, tu veux que je te raconte la tragédie qu'était ma vie, avant qu'elle ne devienne encore plus tragique en arrivant ici ?

-Euuh...

-C'est bon, je plaisante, détends-toi ! Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas totalement une plaisanterie. O n ne peut pas dire que je n'ai vécu que des bons moments, loin de là. Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ?

Oui, je suis sûr. Je hoche simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment, et il commence son histoire.

Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour me rendre à l'évidence: Newt n'a rien exagéré. Sa vie avant le WICKED n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Comme nous tous ici, certes, mais pour ma part, je m'estime chanceux d'avoir eu au moins une mère aimante pour veiller sur moi jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne m'arracher à elle. Lui n'a pas eu cette chance. En vérité, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance.

Entre un père alcoolique et violent et une mère qui se désintéressait complètement de lui, il a dû apprendre très tôt à se débrouiller seul. Pourtant, je ne perçois aucune rancoeur dans son ton lorsqu'il évoque les nuits interminables à écouter ses parents se hurler dessus depuis l'étage du dessous, ou le nombre incalculable de fois où en rentrant de l'école, il se retrouvait seul dans leur maison de la banlieue de Los Angeles, sans savoir où son père et sa mère avaient bien pu partir, ni combien de temps ils resteraient absents. Cela pouvait parfois durer plusieurs jours. Ils avaient toujours traité leur fils comme un poids mort, un enfant initialement non désiré dont la charge leur incombait, et rien de plus. Les choses n'avaient pas changé lorsqu'il avait été établi que Newt était surdoué. Justement, ses parents avaient eu l'air de considérer que cela tombait à merveille, comme si le fait d'être plus intelligent que la moyenne impliquait forcément que vous étiez capable de vous gérer en toute autonomie, peu importe votre âge, sans le soutien de votre famille. Et les choses n'avaient pas non plus changé à la naissance de la sœur de Newt, lorsque celui avait dix ans.

Si jusque là, je le sentais un peu crispé en me racontant ses souvenirs, les yeux de Newt s'illuminent littéralement lorsqu'il me parle de Nella. Elle aussi était vue comme un « accident de parcours » par leurs parents. Mais pour Newt, elle était beaucoup plus que cela. Elle était tout. Il a très vite compris qu'il ne fallait guère s'attendre à un changement d'attitude de la part de leurs géniteurs, et que par conséquent, elle n'avait que lui au monde pour prendre réellement soin d'elle. Et pendant les six années qui avaient suivi, ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre pour survivre, résignés, espérant qu'un jour, les choses s'arrangeraient.

Sauf que bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Lorsque les agents du WICKED avait débarqué chez eux pour réclamer Newt, leurs parents, enchantés, n'avaient opposé aucune résistance. Ils avaient même tentés de leur fourguer Nella, mais son potentiel n'étant pas jugé suffisamment intéressant par le WICKED, la petite fille avait dû assister, impuissante, au départ de son frère.

Newt finit par s'interrompre, les poings serrés sur la table, l'air sombre. Une brusque vague de culpabilité m'envahit, et je regrette de l'avoir forcé à faire resurgir des souvenirs aussi éprouvants. Je ne veux pas le voir triste. Je n'aime pas ça. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Je voudrais pouvoir le toucher, le réconforter, me serrer contre lui, lui dire à quel point je suis désolé, désolé pour tout, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. C'est à cause du WICKED et de ses activités qu'il s'est retrouvé séparé de sa sœur, à cause du WICKED que cette gamine de six ans se retrouve livrée à elle-même, privée de la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimée. A cause de cette organisation pour laquelle _je_ _travaille_. J'ai beau essayer de me raisonner, de me dire que ce genre de drame m'est également arrivé, que je suis tout aussi victime que Newt, une petite voix tout au fond de moi continue à me murmurer que je suis aussi bourreau.

Finalement, c'est Newt qui initie le contact, presque timidement, comme s'il craignait de me brûler. Sa main effleure la mienne, presque une caresse, et effectivement, je brûle. Je ne sais pas comment relancer la conversation après tout cela. Il me connaît à peine, et il n'a pourtant pas hésité à me confier ses blessures les plus profondes. Et sa confiance me touche énormément.

-Hé, Thomas, ça va ?

Voilà qu'il s'inquiète pour moi maintenant. Décidément, je ne le mérite pas... Je me ressaisis rapidement.

-Oui, oui, ça va. Effectivement, tu ne te fichais pas de moi en déclarant que ton histoire n'avait rien de marrant...

Je marque une pause, rassemblant mon courage pour la suite.

-Je... Je voudrais faire quelque chose, tu sais, n'importe quoi. Je voudrais que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, que tu n'aies pas à subir ces tests stupides, que tu sois toujours aux côtés de ta sœur au lieu d'être coincé ici, et que...

-Thomas...

Mais cette fois, la vanne est ouverte, et je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

-Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux être là pour toi, je veux te soutenir, et je n'ai aucune foutue idée de comment faire ça correctement, parce que je n'ai pas de marge de manœuvre, et aussi parce que...

-THOMAS !

Je me tais instantanément. Newt pousse un long soupir avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

-Thomas, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir changer tout ça. Tu ne peux rien y faire, je le sais. C'est comme ça, je me suis fait à l'idée. Par contre, ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre pour me soutenir. C'est vraiment dingue, on dirait que tu ne réalises pas tout ce que tu fais déjà pour moi! Toutes les règles que tu enfreints juste pour me voir, pour me parler. Et puisque je suis coincé ici comme tu le dis si bien, alors je préfère être coincé avec toi plutôt que rester seul. Et dernière précision, ce n'est pas un choix par défaut. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta compagnie... Enfin, pour faire court, j'aime être avec toi.

Newt rougit légèrement sur cette dernière phrase, et de mon côté, je crois bien que mon cœur va exploser.

-OK, donc ce que tu essayes de me dire, c'est que je peux me contenter de me pointer, et que ma seule présence a un effet bénéfique sur toi ?

Mon dieu, j'ai essayé d'être drôle, là ? En tout cas, il semblerait que cela ait un peu détendu l'atmosphère. Newt lève les yeux au ciel en prenant une expression dramatique.

-Ben ça va, tocard, tu n'as pas du tout les chevilles qui enflent !

-Tocard ?

Newt hausse les épaules et me décoche un petit sourire en coin.

-Ouais. Vous ne dites pas ça, ici ? C'est affectueux, rassure-toi.

-J'espère bien !

-Puisque je te le dis, fais-moi confiance !

-Je te fais confiance.

Et là, il y a un blanc.

Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais je crois bien que c'est le genre de silence que personne n'a envie de rompre. En tout cas, pour une fois, moi je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, je me contente de prendre la mesure de mes paroles, de ses paroles, d'intégrer le fait qu'il y a indéniablement un lien qui est en train de se créer entre nous, petit à petit.

Nos regards se trouvent, s'accrochent. Le temps se fige. J'ignore ce qui est en train de se passer, je crois que j'ai un peu peur, et en même temps, j'ai envie de... plus, même si je ne sais pas de quoi exactement. Je veux savoir et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis absolument certain. C'est que moi aussi, j'aime être avec lui. Et il me semble que c'est en train de prendre le pas sur tout le reste.

Au bout d'un moment (Quelques secondes ? Une bonne minute?), Newt finit par rompre le contact visuel, et se met à jouer nerveusement avec sa fourchette.

-Tu ferais bien d'y aller, murmure-t-il. Cela fait déjà un certain temps que tu es là, il ne faudrait pas qu'on attire trop l'attention.

Je hoche la tête en silence. M'arracher à ma chaise et retourner à mon travail n'aura jamais été aussi dur.

Et je sens que ce n'est que le début.


End file.
